Ciento Diez Por Ciento
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Lynn es invitada a un torneo de artes marciales en Japón, donde tendrá que superar varios retos para desarrollarse como luchadora y campeona, pero un evento inesperado la pondrá en un gran conflicto.


**Ciento Diez Por Ciento**

* * *

Hola, soy Lynn Loud. Seguro ustedes ya me conocerán, soy la chica deportista de mi familia, desde que cumplí los 13 años me han interesado todo tipo de deportes: El fútbol, el baloncesto, el hockey, el Roller Derby, el baseball, y las artes marciales.

Y también sabrán que solo se dar mi ciento diez por ciento. Durante 4 años he entrenado muy duro en cada disciplina que me propusiera, siendo la mejor en todos los ámbitos del deporte. He ganado muchas competencias, y estoy a punto de participar en un torneo de artes marciales aquí en Japón, un entrevistador o algo así me dio una invitación de participar ahí en una competencia muy grande. Claro que acepté con la condición de que mi familia me acompañara. Nos divertimos mucho en el viaje, Lincoln fue a ver todas esas tonterías de mangas que tanto le gustan, y Lana no perdió tiempo en querer comer el famoso pez crudo o sushi. Todos nos divertimos mucho, yo me fui a entrenar en un dojo que me ofrecieron por participar en el torneo, mi instructor era un anciano muy fuerte. Le agradecí por enseñarme todo lo que sabe, ahora es el momento de iniciar y dar todo de mí.

* * *

En un coliseo, la gente miraba entusiasmada lo que prometía ser un gran evento. La familia Loud buscaba los mejores asientos para ver a Lynn Loud lucirse.

-Aquí chicos- dijo el señor Lynn señalando unos 12 asientos convenientemente juntos.

-Oh genial, estoy tan entusiasmada- dijo Lori- es un gran día para nuestra hermana ¿No es verdad Lincoln? ¡¿Lincoln?!- gritó Lori furiosa.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, será muy emocionante- dijo Lincoln fingiendo estar emocionado, pero en realidad su atención estaba siendo opacada por el manga que había comprado.

-¡Lincoln!

-Ahhh- gritó asustado Lincoln por el grito de Lori- Lo ciento, pero esto está muy interesante.

-¿Cómo siquiera puedes leer eso, está en japonés? – Preguntó Lola.

-Estoy tratando de adivinar lo que dicen, además quizás así aprenda un poco de japonés.

-Creo que necesitas más que una novela gráfica japonesa para aprender el idioma de este país Lincoln- dijo Lisa.

-Oigan, nuestra Lynn estará ahí sola peleando con tipos muy fuertes ¿Esto sienten las mamas?- dijo Leni muy nerviosa y orgullosa a la vez.

-¡Claro que eso sentimos!- dijo Rita abrazando a Leni usando dedos de espuma con gorros y camisas que dicen ¡Tú Puedes Lynn!

-¡Tú puedes cariño!- gritó el señor Lynn a la arena vacía.

-Eh papá, aun no empieza el torneo- dijo Luan.

-Lo sé pero no puedo aguantar la emoción.

-Oigan ahí está el hombre de los bocadillos- dijo Lana corriendo hacia el sujeto vendiendo papitas y saltando encima de él.

En otra parte todos los oponentes se encontraban ya en la puerta de entrada, y Lynn estaba ahí vistiendo un atuendo de karateka. Estaba lanzando golpes al aire practicando para el torneo cuando de pronto dio un paso atrás y sin querer había chocado contra un concursante.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Lynn disculpándose.

-No te preocupes pequeña, no eres de por aquí verdad ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó aquel hombre.

-Soy Lynn Loud, vengo de Royal Woods, Estados Unidos ¿Y usted?- dijo Lynn extendiendo su mano hacia el extraño.

-¿Yo? Bueno eh…mi nombre es Charanko- dijo ese hombre.

-Mucho gusto Charanko.

-Emocionada por pelear aquí- dijo Charanko.

-Si lo estoy, estoy ansiosa por tener emocionantes batallas, hace mucho tiempo que no me siento emocionada por una pelea- dijo Lynn lanzando los golpes al aire muy emocionada.

-Emocionada por una pelea ¿eh?- dijo Charanko.

-¡PUBLICO Y PELEADORES EN GENERAL, DISCULPEN LA DEMORA! ¡ES HORA DE INICIAR CON LA EDICIÓN 22 DEL TORNEO DE LOS SUPER PELEADORES! ¡DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A NUESTROS CONCURSANTES!

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de salir- dijo Lynn- Espero poder pelear contigo.

-Buena suerte Lynn- dijo Charanko despidiéndose.

Tras despedirse, todos los concursantes se dirigían a la salida hacia la arena donde el sol brillaba más. Una vez en la arena, el presentador fue nombrado a cada uno de los concursantes

* * *

-¡PÚBLICO DE TODO EL MUNDO, HE AQUÍ LOS PARTICIPANTES!

-¡POR PRIMERA VEZ, HYPER KARATE MAX VA A HACER SUS PATADAS EXPLOSIVAS EN NUESTRO TORNEO!

-Yo solo aspiro a llegar a la sima- dijo Karate Max. Un chico de cabello rubio y con una cicatriz en su mejilla.

-¡ES BELLA Y BRILLANTE, Y ES LA MEJOR EN SU ESTILO DE PELEA, ELLA ES PALM BELL LIN LIN!

-Ya quiero pelear- dijo Lin Lin. Una chica con trenzas en forma de aros y con cascabeles de aretes.

-¡ES UNO DE LOS MÁS CONOCIDOS, CON SUS BRAZOS FLEXIBLES PUEDE CONTRA CUALQUIER OPONENTE, EL ULTIMO EN SU RANGO, EL ES SNECK!

-¿Era necesario decir mi rango?- dijo molesto Sneck, un hombre con cabello puntiagudo y con bata.

-¡TODAS SUS PELEAS ACABARON EN 90 SEGUNDOS, UN SOLO DE SUS GOLPES ES DEMOLEDOR ¿ALCANZARÁ A LLEGAR A LA FINAL?! ¡EL ES BAZUZU GOLPE EXPLOSIVO!

-JAJAJA Ni crean que mi fuerza es la misma de antes- dijo Bazuzu, un hombre engreído con una gran barba y con una toga negra como vestimenta.

-¡ANUNCIÓ QUE DERROTARÁ A TODOS Y CAUSARÁ SENSACIÓN ¿CUAN FUERTE ES ESTE HOMBRE TRAS SU SONRISA?! ¡EL ES CHYOSE!

-Gente tonta, solo esperen y verán- dijo ese hombre con su sonrisa aterradora.

-¡PRACTICÓ LA TÉCNICA DEL GOLPE DE AGUA PURA Y AHORA ESTÁ AQUÍ POR SU CUENTA, Y SI GANA ADQUIRIRÁ MUCHOS DISCÍPULOS! ¡EL ES SOUR FACE!

-Estoy tan nervioso ahora- dijo Sour Face, un hombre robusto con quijada partida y usando un traje de karate con cinta blanca sudando.

-¡OTRO DE LOS CONOCIDOS, SU TENACIDAD LE HA GANADO MAS FANS! ¡CON SU ESTILO GOLPE DE CABEZA ARRASADOR, EL ES ZAKOS!

-Entrené como un loco para este día, me propuse el primer lugar y lo ganaré- dijo Zakos, un hombre apuesto con bata blanca con líneas negras y cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros.

Y así fue el presentador anunciando a todos los peleadores hasta que por fin le tocó a Lynn.

-¡HACIENDO SU DEBUT EN ESTE TORNEO, ELLA VIENE DIRECTO DESDE AMÉRICA Y DICE QUE VA A DAR SU CIENTO DIEZ POR CIENTO, CON SU TECNICA DE ATAQUE DE MIMO SORPRESA, ELLA ES LYNN LOUD!

-Yo vengo a dar lo mejor de mí- dijo Lynn muy determinada a ganar.

Ella veía a lo lejos como la gente gritaba emocionada al escuchar su nombre, pero los que más resaltaron fue su familia, después de todo, ellos son expertos en causar ruido. Pero se sintió algo mal cuando presentaron al peleador con el que habló antes.

-¡CUANDO LEÍA MANGA ENVIÓ UNA NOTA DICIENDO QUE NO GOLPEARAN SU CABEZA ¿SABRÁ EN QUE SE METIÓ?! ¡CON SU TÉCNICA DE PUÑO WATER POLO, CHARANKO!

-¿Por qué inició tan pronto el abucheo?- dijo Charanko sin expresión.

Lynn veía triste como la gente abucheaba a Charanko sin razón aparente, el único que le aplaudía era un hombre joven de cabello rubio, y le aplaudía de manera muy veloz, pensó que quizás era algún admirador.

-¡EL HOMBRE MAS FUERTE DE TODOS HA GANADO DOS VECES LAS EDICIONES PASADAS DEL TORNEO! ¡DECIRLE CRUEL ES POCO! ¡EL ES EL HOMBRE A VENCER Y AUN NO HA MOSTRADO TODA SU CAPACIDAD, EL ES BAKUSAN!

-Hoy tendré una victoria significativa.

* * *

Después de presentar a todos, varios concursantes se fueron tras bambalinas mientras los primeros peleadores tenían su encuentro.

Lynn caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio a Charanko hablar con ese tal Sour Face, estaba con la cara contra la pared. Ella decidió acercarse pero vio que estaba hablando con alguien que se había acercado, era Zakos.

-Oye tu- dijo Zakos llamando a Charanko- Nunca había oído de ti ¿Acaso eres de afuera? No subestimes las artes marciales, deberías renunciar. Si no lo haces, te acabaré- dijo Zakos amenazando a Charanko.

-Oíste lo que te dijo- dijo Charanko señalando a Sour Face.

-¡Él estaba te está ablando a ti!- dijo molesto Sour Face.

-La forma en la que atas tu cinturón, este no es un patio de juegos- dijo Zakos señalando que Charanko había hecho un lazo en donde va la cinta de su traje.

-No puede ser, ni siquiera la cinta puedes tomar en serio- dijo Sour Face mientras ataba correctamente la cinta de Charanko.

-¡Oye no lo molestes!- grito Lynn captando la atención de los tres peleadores.

-Tú eres Lynn Loud ¿Verdad?- dijo Zakos muy indiferente- Esta discusión no te incumbe.

-No me importa, no me gusta tu actitud.

-Oye niñita, este torneo es la cúspide de los campeonatos de artes marciales no convencionales ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

-La gente vio mi talento, y les pareció que era buena candidata para este torneo.

-Deberías renunciar igualmente.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Lynn indignada preparándose para darle un golpe a Zakos haciendo que este último igualmente se posicione en pose de combate.

-¡Alto, basta!- dijo Sour Face tratando de calmarlos- ¡Oye Charanko ven y ayúdame!

-¿Qué? Ah lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención- dijo Charanko desconcertado- ¿Acaso importa? Él puede decir lo que quiera.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- dijeron Lynn y Sour Face al mismo tiempo indignados por las palabras de Charanko.

-No vine a hablar de tonterías, solo vine buscando a alguien con interés de vencerme- dijo Charanko sonriente- Pero tú no te ves muy fuerte- dijo Charanko señalando a Zakos causando una pequeña risa de Lynn.

-Oh, bien dicho Charanko- dijo Sour Face ya más calmado.

-Y-yo igual busco un buen rival, los moleré a golpes- dijo Zakos marchándose molesto del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la arena de combate, los peladores Max y Lin Lin se hallaban combatiendo entre ellos. La concursante Lin Lin saltaba dando una patada giratoria directo hacia Max, pero este con un rápido movimiento la esquiva y la noquea, quedando este como ganador, todos en el público gritaron emocionados incluidos los Loud.

Luego llega el turno de Charanko y Zakos, Zakos miraba con furia a Charanko con determinación a acabar con él.

-Estás muerto- dijo Zakos muy molesto.

Zakos se avecinó con una gran velocidad hacia Charanko pero este solo con una bofetada ya había derribado a Zakos, la gente se quedó sin habla tras eso.

-¡OH NO, EL CONCURSANTE ZAKOS FUE VENCIDO EN 4 SEGUNDOS, UNA LASTIMA! ¡EL TENIA PLANEADO PROPONERLE MATRIMONIO A SU NOVIA DESPUÉS DEL TORNEO, UN PLAN DE VIDA ARRUINADO!

-Uh oh, creo que hice algo malo- dijo Charanko muy nervioso.

-¡ESPEREN, NOS LLEGO INFORMACION, DICE QUE SU NOVIA NO HABIA LLEGADO, ASI QUE NO TE VIO METER LA PATA!- Dijo el presentador a Zakos tumbado en el suelo.

-Oh, eso es bueno- dijo aliviado Charanko.

-No es bueno, en lo absoluto- dijo Zakos en el suelo casi sin aire.

Después de sacar a Zakos y Charanko, era el turno de Lynn Loud. Ella caminaba a paso acelerado ya que no tenía la paciencia para esperar a pelear con ese tal Max. Todos en el público gritaban de emoción y Lynn pudo escuchar las palabras de aliento de su familia.

-¡Tú puedes, hermana!

-¡Rockea sis!

-¡Da todo de ti!

Lynn escuchaba esas palabras de aliento las cuales le daban fuerza, vio a su oponente Max meditando en silencio con los ojos cerrados, a ella le dio curiosidad eso pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Odio decirlo Lynn Loud, pero comparada contra aquel monstruo que enfrente eres como un bebé, el escenario al que quiero llegar es demasiado alto, tú eres uno de mis escalones para poder superarme y ser más fuerte, así que no te contengas.

-Bueno, todos los peleadores buscan sus propias razones para ser fuertes- dijo Lynn viendo determinada a su oponente.

Una vez el réferi anunció el comienzo de la pelea, Max tomó posición de combate y con una desorbitante velocidad dio giros múltiples y se abalanzo contra Lynn, ella tomó posición de ataque y con una sonrisa vio el ataque de su rival.

-¡PATADA DOBLE DE LA PERDICIÓN!

Sorpresivamente para él y para muchos, Lynn con una patada alta había dado un golpe a Max en el rostro haciéndolo volar por la arena, quedando este inconsciente. Todos habían quedado mudos tras ver la capacidad de Lynn.

-Tu ataque fue impresionante Max, pero lamento decirte que no fue lo suficiente para mí, suerte para la próxima- dijo Lynn muy orgullosa de sí misma.

* * *

Todos veían sorprendidos a Lynn mientras se marchaba, luego de eso, todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados, Lynn los veía muy alegre y emocionada, sobre todo a su familia quienes gritaban como nunca antes.

-¡Parece que Lynn ganará de una sola patada, jajaja!- dijo Luan.

-¡Jajaja, muy buena cariño!- dijo Lynn Señor.

Es hora de los siguientes encuentros, esta vez con Sneck y con un peleador llamado Benpatsu. Ambos se pusieron uno frente al otro para comenzar a pelear. Mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaban los Loud, todos gritaban por la emoción excepto una de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Lis, por qué tan seria?- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa por la emoción del torneo.

-Estoy un poco preocupada debido a los rumores de los ataques producidos aquí en Japón, me preocupa que si son reales puedan atacar un evento tan grande como este- dijo la pequeña niña con una mirada indiferente pero en el fondo estaba muy asustada.

-No te preocupes Lisa, son solo rumores. Debes olvidarlo y ver la competencia, se está volviendo muy buena.

-Mmmm, quizás tengas razón- Lisa se dejó de preocupar un poco por el consuelo de su hermano. Pero no quiso bajar la guardia, por suerte siempre estaba preparada con su pequeña arma congeladora de bolsillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cabina de grabación donde estaba el presentador del torneo. Un hombre muy angustiado acababa de entrar informando a sus superiores que seres malvados estaban atacando muy cerca del coliseo.

-¿Qué, estas bromeando verdad?- dijo el presentador.

-Creo que no se oyeron las alarmas por los ruidos de la multitud, tenemos que avisarles del inminente peligro.

-¿Qué pasará con el torneo?

-Me temo que habrá que cancelarlo.

-Deténganse, si activan las alarmas no causaran nada más que un alboroto- el guerrero Bakuzan había oído todo el barullo que ocasionaron- No necesitan evacuar, los mejores maestros en artes marciales están aquí, si alguno de esos monstruos se atreve a entrar al estadio yo mismo los aniquilaré.

* * *

Mientras los encargados del torneo discutían, la pelea ya había finalizado teniendo a Sneck como ganador.

-Me gustaría creer que estoy entre los más fuertes, pero la realidad me enferma. El camino a la grandeza está lleno de monstruos por donde sea- dijo Sneck melancólico.

Los combates se seguían realizando, con concursantes muy poderosos que vencían a su enemigo en cuestión de segundos. El último combate lo había ganado Sour Face quien fue a buscar a su amigo Charanko.

-¡Hey Sour Face! ¿Ganaste?

-¿Acaso no me viste ganar?- preguntó este indignado.

-Es que fui a orinar- dijo Charanko inocentemente.

-Imbécil, ten cuidado con tu próximo oponente, he oído que no tiene piedad ni siquiera con los más débiles, creo que es demasiado para ti…- se detuvo al ver que Charanko no le ponía atención- ¿¡Si quiera estás escuchando!?

-Rayos, deshice mi cinturón en el baño y ya no sé cómo atarlo- dijo Charanko.

-¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO ENCUENTRO TENEMOS AL HOMBRE QUE CONSIGUIÓ UNA VICTORIA FÁCIL CONTRA ZAKOS, CHARANKO! ¡ CONTRA EL DOS VECES CAMPEÓN DE ESTE TORNEO, EL CONCURSANTE BAKUZAAAN!

Lynn veía desde lejos a Charanko, le interesaba mucho su fuerza, ella había entrenado esforzando su cuerpo al límite hasta el punto en el que se dio cuenta de que ya nadie podía vencerla, este torneo podría ser una oportunidad para volver a sentir la emoción de un combate.

-¡Oye! - le gritó Bakuzan a Charanko- ¡Te lo advierto desde ahora, agudiza tus reflejos, concentra tus nervios, dedica cada pizca de tu poder para defenderte o si no… tu ultimo recuerdo será este, de pie frente a mí completamente sano!

Charanko no le hacía ni caso, estaba muy concentrado intentando hacer un nudo decente con su lazo- Bien, creo que está bien así.

 _-¡Estás muerto!-_ pensó Bakuzan.

El combate acababa de empezar, Lynn veía a los contrincantes estando parados sin hacer nada, Bakuzan comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Charanko mientras lo insultaba, pero este no parecía darle ninguna importancia, lo único que le dijo fue que diera lo mejor de sí. Bakuzan le propinó varios golpes que no parecían hacerle ningún daño, luego con un golpe de karate en la cabeza Bakuzan ya creía tener la victoria asegurada.

-¡No me toques la cabeza!

Un solo golpe fue suficiente para sacar a Bakuzan del ring- Rayos, acabé muy pronto la pelea de nuevo- todos quedaron anonadados por la fuerza de Charanko. Simplemente no podían creerlo. Pero Lynn solo se emocionó de la idea de pelear contra él.

Los hombres tras la cabina comenzaron a preocuparse, ya que Bakuzan les prometió que los protegerían de los peligros de afuera. Comenzaron a preguntarse quién es ese tal Charanko.

* * *

Lynn caminó al ring para su próximo encuentro contra el concursante Sneck, una vez empezando este comenzó a realizar sus técnicas para inmovilizarla, pero Lynn no se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Ella lo esquivaba con suma facilidad.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?- preguntó Sneck furioso de que una niña de tan solo 17 años lo pudiera superar.

-Simplemente no pude resistir la idea de perder algún encuentro en alguna disciplina física, entrené para que nadie me pudiera vencer, me convertí en lo que soy. Y al entrar a este torneo puedo probarme a mí misma, y no dejaré que nadie me venza.

-Todo lo que dices de ti me enfurece- dijo Sneck.

Ambos pelearon hasta que Lynn con una patada logró inmovilizar a Sneck siendo ella la ganadora. Lynn escuchaba los gritos de todas las personas que la apoyaban, en especial de su familia. Eso le da más fuerzas para superarse.

-Brrr-

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy?- Luna vio como a su hermana le dio un escalofrío.

-No lo sé, quizás no sea nada- dijo esta, aunque no estaba muy segura. Tuvo el presentimiento de que algo podría pasar.

Mientras tanto Charanko estaba en el baño escuchando el ruido de la audiencia- El público se está volviendo algo molesto.

* * *

El torneo ya estaba terminando llegando a las semifinales, por su puesto Lynn acabó por llegar a la final, ella esperaría con ansias su último combate. Sour Face ya derrotado se dirigió a buscar a su amigo.

-¡Hey es tu turno!- Sour face entró de improviso en el baño asustando a Charanko- ¿Qué sucede por qué te sostienes la cabeza? ¿Estás nervioso?

-Emm si- dijo Charanko muy nervioso.

-Escucha, la chica Lynn fue de nuevo increíble, su enemigo fue Volten, todos estaban convencidos de que él era fuerte. Pero Lynn lo venció de un golpe. Y si tú vences la próxima lucha irás a la final, pero tu rival en la semifinal también es muy atemorizante. Estoy seguro que él es el mayor caballo negro del torneo. Considerando el resultado de sus batallas claramente el trató de asesinar a sus adversarios, tal vez sea más brutal que Bakuzan. Y estoy seguro que está escondiendo su verdadero poder. Así que por favor, ten mucho cuidado Charanko.

- _De alguna manera se convirtió en el veterano agradable tipo concurso medio, pero no soy ni siquiera a quien piensa que soy_ \- pensó Charanko para sus interiores.

-¡LA SEGUNDA LUCHA DE LAS SEMIFINALES VA A COMENZAR! ¡ESTA LUCHA MERECE TODA SU ATENCIÓN!

-¡ESTE HOMBRE NO DEJABA DE MACHACAR A SUS OPONENTES, Y PARECÍA DIVERTIRSE HACIÉNDOLO, CON SUS VICTORIAS GANADAS CON SANGRE, EMPUÑANDO EL PUÑO DE LA RAZA PURA SANGRE MAESTRO, CHOZE!

-¡VERSUS!

-¡UN MAESTRO PUÑETAZO FLORIDO DEL INSPECTOR QUE SALPICA EL PUÑO, EL LUCHADOR CHARANKO!

Terminado de anunciar a los oponentes, Charanko y Choze estaban parados frente al otro sin hacer ni un movimiento, Choze comenzó a hablar para sí mismo.

-¿Venció a todos sus oponentes de un solo golpe? Hu hu hu… Tú y esa Lynn. ¿Solo quieren jugar a la plebe?- Choze dejó relucir una escalofriante sonrisa- Acabar con el oponente de un golpe es fácil, pero quiero que sientan cuan diferente soy, por eso voy a demorarme bastante en acabar con ustedes dos. Estoy en un nivel muy diferente al de ustedes y al del resto del pueblo, pertenezco a una nueva raza maestra, este torneo mostrará el poder de mi pueblo hacia la plebe, y éste será solo el comienzo, algún día…un día. ¡Nosotros gobernaremos el mundo!

-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo ¿eh? Lo que estás haciendo es como la cría selectiva del maíz, ya sabes, el gusto puede ser más dulce, pero al final el maíz siempre será maíz- dijo Charanko algo confundido con las palabras de Choze.

-En el pasado los jueces me impidieron matar, pero esta vez…yo no voy a parar. ¡TU VAS A MORIR! ¡QUIERO VERTE LLORAR, QUIERO OIR TUS GRITOS, QUIERO DIVERTIRME CONTIGO!- dijo Choze con una macabra sonrisa.

-¡A pelear!

Solo han pasado 2 segundos desde que Choze corrió desde su posición para dar inicio a su combate, pero Charanko bostezando mandó a Choze fuera del ring.

-¡DESPUES DE QUE LYNN LOUD DERROTARA A SU OPONENTE EN 8 SEGUNDOS, CHARANKO DERROTÓ A CHOZE EN 2!

-El torneo ya está acabando- dijo Charanko pesimista ignorando los halagos del público.

Mientras tanto, los peleadores vencidos estaban viendo el torneo desde una sala.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo? Ese puñetazo no fue nada- dijo Zakos sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su cachete.

-¿Cómo es que nadie oyó hablar de ese sujeto?- decía Lin Lin.

-No puedo creerlo…este sujeto va a terminar siendo campeón- dijo Sour Face.

* * *

-¡UN DESARROLLO COMPLETAMENTE SIN PRECEDENTES, LOS DOS OPONENTES LLEGARON A LA FINAL SIN RECIBIR NI UN SOLO GOLPE! ¡ ¿HASTA DONDE SERA QUE LLEGARAN LAS SORPRESAS?! ¡EL TENSO CLIMA DE LA AUDIENCIA MUESTRA QUE TODOS ESTÁN ANSIOSOS!

De hecho, el público gritaba sin límites, incluso a la familia Loud le comenzó a encantar la habilidad de ese tal Charanko, será una pelea estupenda para Lynn. Ellos veían orgullosos pero a la vez preocupados por la pequeña Loud deportiva, orgullosos porque verán a Lynn caminar con total seguridad contra alguien que pondrá sus habilidades a tope, y preocupados de que si pierde podría lastimar su orgullo, quizás odie las artes marciales. Pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso, es momento de alegrarse porque Lynn va a hacer lo que más le guste, y nada va a arruinar su felicidad.

-¡EN UNA ESQUINA, EMPUÑANDO EL PUÑO VACÍO ES LYNN LOUD!- Lynn estaba decidida a tener un combate memorable contra aquel peleador que conoció antes de que empezara el torneo, y con el que tenía más expectativas de divertirse.

-¡Y EN LA OTRA, EL MAESTRO DEL PUÑETAZO FLORIDO, CHARANKO!- El respeto a Charanko iba mejorando cada vez más después de ver de lo que era capaz.

-¡QUE LA LUCHA FINAL EMPIECE!

-Charanko- Lynn llamó la atención de su rival- divirtámonos.

Lynn no perdió tiempo y con un salto largo alzó su pierna para acertar una patada contra la cabeza de Charanko, pero la patada se detuvo a milímetros de chocar contra la cabeza de ese peleador dejando salir una fuerte brisa en la cara de Charanko.

-Whoa, estuvo cerca- dijo este nervioso.

Tanto el presentador como el público en general estaban anonadados por la gran velocidad y fuerza que dejaba relucir Lynn con ese ataque, pero se sentían confundidos de por qué paró el golpe.

Lynn otra vez vuelve a lanzarse con una patada yendo en dirección a la cara de Charanko, al pasar los años su estatura a aumentando, lo que le permitió elevar su pie enfrente de la cara de Charanko, pero nuevamente la detuvo para retroceder ¿Acaso estará jugando?

-¿Qué sucede, no es como si no pudieras verlos?- Dijo Lynn refiriéndose a sus patadas- ¿Será que estás muy nervioso?

Lynn lanzó una ráfaga de patadas simulando querer acertar una contra su oponente liberando grandes olas de viento que ponían nervioso a Charanko.

-Decidiste no esquivar los ataques porque sabías que no eran peligrosos ¿verdad?- Charanko solo veía a Lynn sin decir palabra.

-¿No crees que ya es momento de cambiar a modo de batalla ya? Tú eres muy fuerte, puedo decirlo. Porque yo soy fuerte también- dijo Lynn- Creo que no puedo ser muy lista a veces, pero creo que tú no quieres fama o prestigio, creo que solo quieres tener una lucha divertida.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Y si pudiera encontrarla sería grandioso- dijo Charanko más relajado.

-¿Por qué entraste al torneo?- A Lynn le dio curiosidad, después de todo, no es común que comience a charlar con un oponente- A mí me invitaron, pensé que sería divertido encontrar nuevos desafíos, sabes, en casa ya no es tan divertido. Me he vuelto demasiado buena.

-Divertido ¿Eh?- dijo Charanko.

-Ser fuerte es divertido, pero siento que al final ya no es tan divertido. Yo compito en deportes porque me fascinan, y no me gusta perder. Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que me he vuelto fuerte. La idea de perder simplemente no me agrada, así que entrené duro para que nadie pudiera vencerme. Me fascina encontrar alguien fuerte como tú, así puedo probar el sabor de la victoria una vez más.

- _No es divertido ser fuerte, esta chica es muy positiva_ \- dijo Charanko en sus pensamientos.

-Yo vine aquí para poder tener una real experiencia en las artes marciales, escuché que todos aquí serían muy fuertes, y creí que podía ser muy interesante. Pero el momento en el que yo contraatacaba la lucha simplemente acababa, yo pensaba que a este ritmo ya no tenía sentido ganar. Estos enormes aplausos, esa confianza de ustedes, en realidad podrías ser un poco diferente del resto- dijo Charanko.

-Ha ha, no digas más- dijo Lynn con una sonrisa- Te voy a enseñar la experiencia de artes marciales que tanto estás buscando, así que a cambio debes dejarme pasar un buen rato ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por mí está muy bien?

-Ahora que ya acordamos eso- Lynn se puso en posición agrietando el suelo- Vamos a empezar.

Lynn corrió con una velocidad tremenda dando un golpe certero al hombro de Charanko el cual pudo cubrir haciéndolo mover mientras destruía la arena, el golpe de Lynn dejó a Charanko al borde de la arena. Una fuerte patada de Lynn se avecinaba para terminar la pelea pero Charanko pudo evitarla, esta vez los golpes de Lynn iban en serio ya que Charanko esquivaba cada uno de ellos. Incluso en la cabina se podía sentir el viento de los poderosos golpes que lanzaba Lynn.

-Yo…voy…a seguir… ¡Atacando!- Lynn lanzó a Charanko al aire con una gran patada hacia el cielo.

A metros de distancia del suelo se encontraba Charanko quien veía a la multitud desde su posición. Con un rápido salto Lynn pudo estar a la misma altura que Charanko propinándole un golpe que lo dejaría en el suelo. El fuerte rival de Lynn con los pies derechos se clavó en la arena destruyéndola y dejando un gran agujero. Todos quienes los veían no encontraban palabras para describir la emoción que ahora sentían, incluso los peleadores vencidos estaban impresionados. Lynn cayó encima de Charanko tomándole de los brazos para insertarlo aún más profundo sobre la tierra. La gente ahora estaba atemorizada de que Lynn accidentalmente haya matado a su rival, su familia se quedó sin habla, ellos no querían creer los murmullos de la gentuza a su alrededor.

-¿Acaso ya se acabó? Tu dijiste que querías una verdadera experiencia con las artes marciales, por eso creo que no deberías preocuparte- con gran estilo Lynn aterrizó a distancia de su competidor.

-Como había de esperar, eso envió un escalofrió sobre mi columna vertebral- dijo Charanko levantándose del agujero con su cabeza humeando.

Lynn se abalanzó contra Charanko mandando una ráfaga de golpes y patadas. Los antiguos concursantes veían como Charanko aún tenía una pelea con Lynn después del brutal ataque, pensaron que podría cambiar las cosas.

-¡Vamos lanza tu súper golpe, yo quiero divertirme!- gritó Lynn mientras atacaba a Charanko.

Charanko hizo caso y alzo su puño, pero la mirada que tenía, esa mirada alteró un poco a Lynn e hizo que se alejara de un salto manteniendo distancia.

- _Estaba pensando en contraatacar su golpe pero él lo percibió, es muy bueno_ \- pensó Lynn

-Pero tú no me vencerás- grito ella mientras corría y lanzaba más ráfagas de golpe contra su rival.

Lynn lanzó tantos golpes que se comenzó a cansar, se preguntaba por qué su adversario era tan fuerte.

-¿Cuál es tu secreto?- dijo Lynn con curiosidad.

-Bueno yo camino un poco, mato algunos monstruos, cosas así…

-¿Matas monstruos? ¿Cómo los del manga de mi hermano?- Lynn pensó que así se refiere a los criminales de su país, lo que la llevó a pensar- ¿Acaso tú quieres ser un héroe Charanko?

-Bu-bueno yo creí que sería divertido convertirme en uno de esos, tu sabes- dijo Charanko muy nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-Si me lo preguntas, no le veo sentido- eso que dijo Lynn puso tenso a Charanko.

-Sé que hay abusivos por doquier, y a mi hermanito le encantan los héroes, pero el hecho de que alguien quiera hacerlo no significa que vaya a desaparecer el mal en el mundo. Y la gente fuerte solo quiere participar en torneos, yo me incluyo. No me encuentro peleando con criminales por un sentido de deber y obligación. Prefiero hacer lo que más me gusta hacer. Veo a los policías a los bomberos arriesgando sus vidas para salvar a las personas y eso está bien. También eh visto como personas con talento enfrentan criminales o como tú los llamas, monstruos. Pero no creo que logren salvar al mundo de alguna crisis, así es la vida real. Tú eres muy fuerte así que no te dediques a hacer algo que al final no te traerá felicidad, porque no escoger un camino donde puedes sentirte bien ganando una competencia, a mí me encanta ganar.

Lynn vio a Charanko muy serio, esperaba no haberlo ofendido sobre su opinión- ¿Estás depresivo? Reconozco tu fuerza, por eso te lo digo, es mejor luchar para ganar que para hacerle favores a la gentuza. Bueno es solo mi opinión, es un consejo para evitar la frustración, y aspirar a mejores desafíos que superar- Lynn saltó contra Charanko para propinarle una patada a su cabeza que llegó con éxito.

-¡EL LE DIO! ¡AH?! ¡SU CABEZA ESTA!

La gente se quedó sin habla, no podían creer lo que habían visto, jamás verían que pasaría eso.

-Esas cosas de las que hablas, no tiene nada que ver con eso…No eres la única que hace lo que quiere hacer, así que déjame darte un consejo también. Tu objetivo es divertirte y ganar, te aconsejo no volverte más fuerte de lo que eres ahora- Charanko alzo su puño con intensión de dar su ataque, se veía diferente, el ya no es el hombre que Lynn conoció antes de entrar al torneo, lo que llevaba era una farsa, Charanko era calvo.

La peluca salió volando cuando Lynn lanzó su último golpe, Charanko liberó una ráfaga de viento por el rose que hizo su puño cuando fingió golpear en la cara de Lynn, el viento logró llegar hasta la audiencia, a los Loud se les volaron sus gorros y accesorios dejándolos despeinados, pero no se veían tan bien como Lynn quien tenía el pelo alborotado.

-Eso estuvo cerca, creo que exageré- Charanko estaba avergonzado por despeinar a Lynn.

Lynn no se sintió intimidada por eso, de hecho, ella tomó posición de combate para seguir luchando, la audiencia quedó asombrada por el poder de Charanko, querían seguir viendo más de la pelea, pero en ese momento el réferi tocó su silbato.

-¡Debido a el fraude del anterior torneo, el participante Charanko ha sido descalificado, el uso de pelucas y usar una identidad falsa están contra las reglas!- gritó el réferi.

-¡BUENO DEBIDO A ESTE INCONVENIENTE LA GANADORA DEL TORNEO ES LYNN LOUD!- dijo el presentador pero Lynn no se sentía animada.

En la cabina de grabaciones, los hombres discutían.

-Parece que todo acabó, todo lo que queda es alinear a los participantes y entregarle el trofeo a la ganadora.

-Cierto, hagamos el anuncio mientras podamos.

-Después de todo, tenemos el aviso que el monstruo está afuera de la arena. Necesitamos avisar a todas las personas que se queden dentro.

-Entendido.

En medio de la arena.

-Bueno, se acabó. Deja de jugar, la verdadera lucha acaba de empezar- Lynn desapareció de la vista del público, no se permitiría no vencer al oponente más fuerte contra el que haya peleado.

Un golpe devastador fue lo que lanzó Lynn, ella estaba peleando en serio. Lynn estaba furiosa, quería que Charanko le demuestre todo lo que puede hacer, con un fuerte puño golpeó al suelo ya que su contrincante la esquivó. El golpe de Lynn fue tan fuerte que partió la arena por completo. La familia de Lynn estaba aterrada, no sabían que Lynn tenía tal poder.

-¡Tú no vas a huir de mí!- dijo Lynn pateando fuertemente contra el suelo. El pedazo de la arena se levantó con Charanko tambaleando en ese pedazo.

Lynn saltó contra Charanko propinándole varios golpes, la furia que emanaba Lynn la estaba dominando, una vez en el suelo Lynn con un golpe de karate atacó a Charanko directo al cuello, pero este no se movía.

-Lo siento pero perder no es divertido para mí- dijo Lynn preparándose para dar otra ráfaga de golpes contra Charanko.

Los guardias querían detenerlos, pero los ataques se veían tan peligrosos que podrían morir si se acercan. El público estaba excitado, gritaban y alentaban a los competidores pero la familia de Lynn la veían con preocupación a la chica, se veía diferente, jamás se la había visto tan furiosa. Golpe tras golpe, Lynn había sucumbido a su rabia, danzaba en el aire mientras lanzaba un tornado de golpes contra Charanko. No se detiene, no quiere parar. Lynn veía el rostro de su rival, él se veía… aburrido. Al ver eso Lynn dio una mortal hacia atrás golpeando el suelo haciendo pedazos la arena, realizando un remolino con su puño y acertarlo en el estómago de Charanko. Charanko cayó a una relativa distancia de Lynn con la misma expresión.

-Creo que entiendo, entonces las artes marciales son moverse un poco cool ¿No?

Lynn se enfureció con esa respuesta, todos esos golpes que le lanzó y el solo llegó a esa conclusión. Charanko comenzó a hacer poses tontas mientras fingía lanzar un ataque.

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!- Lynn corrió con furia contra Charanko.

Un mal cálculo por parte de Charanko hizo que este golpeara a Lynn por accidente con su cadera mandándola a volar fuera de la arena ya destrozada e incrustándola en los asientos del público dejando unas grandes grietas. La familia de Lynn corrió apresurada para ver que ella estuviera bien.

El presentador se impresionó mucho debido a la derrota de Lynn, pero debido a que el concursante Charanko ha sido descalificado este no podrá ganar el torneo.

-Rayos…ella se llevó mi lazo- los pantalones de Charanko estaban por el suelo dejándolo a él en calzoncillos. Los guardias aprovecharon que ya no estaban peleando para echar a Charanko fuera del torneo, este simplemente huyo sujetándose de los pantalones.

-¿Lynn estás bien?

-¿Te lastimo mucho?

-Tomaré signos vitales.

-Deja que Lily te de un besito.

Han pasado 2 años desde que Lynn demostró ser imposible de vencer, en todos los concursos y competencias en las que se ha inscrito ella ha ganado, ella disfrutaba cada victoria que hacía, y mientras más difícil es el oponente más dulce es la victoria.

- _Yo perdí_ \- pensó Lynn- _En mucho tiempo…yo perdí._

* * *

-¡AHORA VAMOS A PROCEDER CON LA ENTREGA DE PREMIOS! ¡PARTICIPANTES QUE PUEDAN MOVERSE POR FAVOR PASEN AL RING!

-Cielo, si te sientes mal no tienes por qué ir- dijo Rita, pero Lynn no dijo nada solo se apartó de su familia y camino al centro del ring. Todos ellos la veían muy preocupados.

El presentador corrió apresuradamente para entrevistar a la ganadora y entregarle el gigante trofeo.

-¡LYNN LOUD, A PESAR DE ESE INCIDENTE USTED QUEDÓ CAMPEONA DEL TORNEO, QUE SE SIENTE LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ SIN NINGÚN SOLO RASGUÑO!...¡EH?! ¡TIERRA A LOUD!

- _Sin un solo rasguño…si él no hubiera detenido su puño a medio camino… ¿Qué me hubiera pasado?-_ Ella recordaba aquel golpe que Charanko iba a lanzarle, el cual jamás llegó.

-¡EHM BIEN AHORA TENEMOS UN IMPORTANTE AVISO QUE DECIRLES A TODOS! ¡RECIBIMOS INFORMACIÓN DE CRIATURAS MISTERIOSAS QUE ESTÁN AFUERA, POR SU SEGURIDAD LES PEDIMOS QUE SE QUEDEN ADENTRO HASTA NUEVO AVISO!

Esa información alertó a los Loud, y empeoró cuando comenzaban a escuchar murmullos de las personas diciendo que hay monstruos afuera, pero eso es imposible, no existen los monstruos… ¿Verdad?

Sin importar si son reales o no, la gente no se veía preocupada, estaban muy confiados de que los concursantes, en especial Lynn Loud los protegerían. Lynn cargó el gigantesco trofeo como si no fuera nada, luego de reflexionar un poco dejó de preocuparse de ese sujeto que la venció, quizás pueda conseguir una revancha antes de volver a Royal Woods, se disculparía por ofender a su rival sobre lo que dijo de los héroes, y quizás ella pueda aprender más cosas.

-¡Es terrible!- un grito alertó a todos- ¡Varios guardias están desmayados! ¡Necesitamos equipo médico ahora!

En las cabinas, los hombres a cargo estaban alterados, los hombres de seguridad estaban desmayados.

-Esta no es una buena noticia.

-¡Miren allá al cielo!- gritó una mujer señalando unos pajarracos gigantes aterrizando en el ring.

-¡M-monstruos!

Al oír eso Lynn quedó anonadada, así que era cierto, los monstruos eran reales, todos esos rumores de la gente no eran solamente rumores, cuando Charanko habló de matar monstruos, se refería a monstruos reales. Esos tres cuervos cargaban a tres concursantes heridos como rehenes, algunos competidores comenzaron a correr asustados.

-Todos los civiles deberían retroceder, este es un trabajo para los héroes profesionales- Max pasó adelante con valentía.

Pero de repente una horrible criatura atravesó la pared tomando a uno de los concursantes y lanzándolo al ring. Una temible criatura con 4 ojos, orejas puntiagudas, dientes filosos, y cabello puntiagudo estaba al frente de todos los concursantes.

-Es hora de convertirse en monstruos- dijo ese monstruo de nombre Gouketsu- Miren nada más, con que este es el nivel del torneo ahora, es patético. Pero eso no importa ahora, incluso inútiles como ustedes pueden servir, una vez en que se conviertan en monstruos.

¿Monstruos? ¿Escucharon bien? Él dijo monstruos. Los Loud querían correr lejos de ahí, pero Lynn seguía parada enfrente de esos monstruos. Tenían que hacer algo. Lisa recordó su arma congeladora, sin que nadie se entere ella se escabulló hacia donde estaba Lynn.

-¡Oh, Lighting Max y Sneck quieren luchar!- el monstruo se paró enfrente de ambos peleadores intimidándolos.

Con una sola patada mandó a ambos lejos. Lynn no se impresionó tanto, ella había hecho lo mismo tiempo atrás. Gouketsu sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo arrojó delante de los peleadores.

-Estas son células de monstruo, cómanlas para que se unan a nosotros. Y si se rehúsan ustedes morirán ¿Qué prefieren?

Uno de los participantes con sed de poder se apresuró a comer una de esas células, al instante se volvió en alguien increíblemente fuerte que agarró al concursante que lo derrotó en un segundo y lo arrojó lejos. Choze en un ataque repentino le partió el cuello. Choze recogió una célula y se la comió, se convirtió en un monstruo con cuernos y piel como rocosa, y sus pensamientos morales iban desapareciendo, a pesar de que en el ya eran demasiado pocos. Algunos concursantes consumidos por el miedo comenzaron a comer una célula de monstruo.

-Pensé que ustedes eran solo un montón de aficionados inútiles, pero todo resultó muy satisfactorio hahahaha- se rió Gouketsu maniáticamente.

Lincoln estaba parado en shock mientras veía a esas personas convertirse en monstruos reales, y era más aterrador verlos de frente que en un manga. Volteó a ver a su familia para notar que alguien faltaba.

-¡¿Chicas, dónde está Lisa?!

Lynn recordó todo lo que Charanko le dijo, y parece que se equivocó, ella tiene una familia que proteger, y no le tenía miedo a unos simples monstruos.

-Oigan ustedes- Lynn se paró enfrente de ellos- Voy a derrotarlos a todos y luego iré por ti Gouketsu.

-Sabía que alguien se revelaría, que así sea. Mátenla.

Lynn comenzó a estirarse.

-¡Concursante Lynn, usted acaba de salir de una pelea, ¿está segura que puede contra ellos?!- dijo el presentador angustiado.

-Voy a deshacer mi estrés de la derrota con ellos.

-¡Es tu fin!- un monstruo con 3 ojos y dientes filosos empapados de saliva corrió contra Lynn, pero ella de una patada lo mandó a volar.

Un concursante con forma de oso apareció por detrás de ella, pero Lynn reaccionó rápidamente dándole un golpe en la cara con su codo. Un monstruo emanando chispas dio una patada contra Lynn pero ella logro esquivarla. Ella agarró de la trenza del monstruo de tres ojos y lo arrojó en contra de chispitas. Choze y Lynn se vieron a las caras, y de inmediato ambos dieron unas patadas que se entrecruzaron. Ambos daban golpes veloces que eran imposibles de ver, un golpe por parte de ambos impactó en sus caras mandándolos a ambos a una gran distancia pero seguían de pie.

Lynn se limpiaba la boca- Parece que eres un poco decente.

-He cambiado mi opinión, gobernarlos parece una decisión absurda. Es mejor eliminarlos a todos y quedarme solo con los de mi elección. Así que mueran- Choze lanzó una bola de luz que salía por medio de sus cuernos.

Lynn inhaló profundo, luego junto sus manos atrapando la inmensa esfera. Todas las personas detrás de ellas retrocedieron asustadas. Lynn comenzó a verse muy cansada, la bola de luz la estaba afectando. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para mandar aquella esfera directo a las nubes. En el cielo había un gran círculo rodeado de nubes, Choze se detuvo a ver el cielo impactado cuando de pronto Lynn lo tomó por los cuernos y con una patada en la cara se los arrancó. Choze con rabia embistió a Lynn teniendo ambos una lucha feroz mientras Gouketsu los veía con los brazos cruzados

-¡Lisa! ¿Dónde estás?- Los Loud estaban muy preocupados buscando a Lisa como para poner atención a la pelea de los monstruos.

Lynn se paró detrás de Choze para dar su ataque- ¡Ataque de mimo sorpresa!- Lynn con un fuerte golpe inutilizó a Choze dejándolo fuera de combate.

Todos los presentes estaban impresionados con Lynn, pero ella estaba preocupada, notó que estaba sangrando, después de mucho tiempo. Si ese tal Gouketsu es más fuerte que Choze, entonces ella estaría en problemas.

-Sería un desperdicio matarte- dijo Gouketsu- El mundo será gobernado por los monstruos, y tu tendrías un puesto muy bueno en nuestra sociedad. Eso debería ser atractivo para ti. Y nadie podría vencerte.

Lynn se detuvo por un rato y lo pensó. Las personas detrás de ella se asustaron que Lynn tome la peor decisión. Vivir una vida como un monstruo y ganando en todo, pero algo no cuadraba bien. ¿Qué pasaría con su familia? ¿Ellos se unirían? ¿Ellos podrían aceptarla? ¿Y así no sufrirían? Lynn tomó una célula y la acercó a su boca.

-Podría ser interesante- Lynn arrojó la célula lejos de ahí- Pero no quiero ser alguien tan horrible como tú. Tengo una familia, y no la abandonaría por nada.

Lynn saltó frente a la bestia y le aplicó un remolino de patadas. Los Loud lograron escuchar todo, y se aliviaron que Lynn haya escogido el lado correcto. Ese alivio fue convertido en miedo cuando el monstruo de un solo puñetazo incrustó a Lynn en el suelo, ella escupió un chorro de sangre de su boca.

- _ **Entonces muere.**_

Antes de que el monstruo pudiera hacer algo en contra de Lynn, Lisa había aparecido por detrás lanzando un rayo que congeló el brazo del monstruo, pero este al más mínimo movimiento pudo liberar su brazo quebrantando el hielo.

-Pequeña niña tonta- Gouketsu miró con unos ojos asesinos a la pequeña de anteojos, ella estaba paralizada del miedo al ver que su rayo no funcionó.

Los Loud corrieron apresurados hacia la posición de Lisa para protegerla. Gouketsu caminaba lentamente a la familia que estaba abrazándose con mucho temor. Lynn vio desde lo lejos al monstruo acercándose lentamente a su familia, y algo dentro de ella despertó, la rabia, el miedo, un sentimiento muy fuerte por proteger a su familia. Rápidamente ella se posicionó en el hombro del monstruo y rápidamente lanzó una ráfaga de puños a la cara de Gouketsu.

-HA HA HA AHORA SI, DAME MAS…POR TU FAMILIA- dijo el monstruo enfureciendo aún más a Lynn. Un rápido movimiento de Gouketsu alertó a Lynn para que se alejara de ese monstruo.

- _Un ataque más de ese monstruo y será mi fin… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-_ Pensó Lynn desesperada, dependía solo de ella poder proteger a su familia, ya que no creyó que nadie la fuera a ayudar.

De pronto los cuervos comenzaron a atacar a los demás competidores y al presentador. Lynn lo volteó a ver por el susto pero eso hizo que se distrajera y no viera el golpe que Gouketsu lanzó el cual la dejaría tirada en el suelo, rompiéndole el brazo.

-¡LYNN!- Gritaba desesperada su familia, incapaces de hacer algo al respecto.

Gouketsu se paró detrás de Lynn y la pisó con su colosal pie- Levantate o te pisaré ahora mismo delante de tus seres queridos en 3...- Lynn respiró profundamente-2…- Concentró toda su fuerza en sus piernas y espalda- 1…- Y con feroz grito Lynn pudo librarse del pie del monstruo.

Ella tomó posición para saltar y tratar de atinarle un golpe en la cara del monstruo, pero este sin ningún esfuerzo lo bloqueó, Lynn no podía creerlo. El monstruo la sostuvo del brazo y acercó sus dedos para darle leves golpes con sus uñas, pero esos golpes fueron devastadores para Lynn. Gouketsu arrojó lejos a Lynn y le exigió que se parara. Lynn lo vio, y sintió mucho miedo, miedo por ella, por su familia, Gouketsu superaba su fuerza por mucho, Lynn se quedó parada mientras la sangre chorreaba encima de ella manchando sus ropas rasgadas por el daño. Gouketsu sin piedad pateó el estómago de Lynn, se quedó parado viéndola retorcerse de dolor exigiéndola que se levante ¿Es eso lo que llaman un monstruo?

Los demás competidores, Lin Lin, Sour Face, incluso Zakos, se encontraban tumbados en el suelo inconscientes, los cuervos habían acabado con cada uno de ellos. Gouketsu lanzó a Lynn hacia los cuervos para que se la comieran, Lynn se levantó rápidamente con la fuerza que le queda, y trató de evitar a las feroces aves.

-¡No la dejen escapar!- gritó Gouketsu.

Lynn se detuvo por un instante y vio a lo lejos a Bakuzan, estaba parado allí viendo como los cuervos la acorralaban.

-¡Oye tú, ayúdame!- le pidió Lynn al peleador parado detrás de ella.

Bakuzan simplemente sonrió- Creí esperar a ver como terminan las cosas, tu eres más fuerte que yo Lynn. Yo estaba celoso, sabía que jamás podría derrotarte, sin embargo una tipa así contra un monstruo está a las puertas de la muerte. Ni siquiera puedes sostener una pelea contra un monstruo.

-¡Lo sé, es por eso que te estoy pidiendo ayuda!- Lynn Loud señores, suplicando por ayuda, ¿Qué tan mal deben estar las cosas para que Lynn Loud deba pedir ayuda?

-Yo decidí- Bakuzan alzó un montón de células de monstruo- convertirme en un monstruo-Bakuzan comenzó a devorar cada una de las células que tenía en la mano como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero su cuerpo no pudo resistir las células que había consumido, así que cayó desplomado.

-Bastardo codicioso- dijo Gouketsu- solo se puede ingerir una célula, el idiota que solo estaba parado viendo se mató así mismo. Al final eres la única en pie jovencita, vamos… déjame oírte gritar- dijo este con sonrisa maliciosa.

Un cuervo estuvo a punto de atacar a Lynn cuando de repente.

-¡Defensa de bobina!

Sneck apareció por delante de Lynn defendiéndola de la monstruosa ave.

-¡Patada de relámpago!

Lightning Max saltó desde lejos para darle el golpe de gracia a la criatura.

-Snek…Max- decía Lynn ya muy cansada- ¿Por qué no huyeron? ¿Por qué regresaron?

Sneck y Max cruzaron miradas y luego voltearon a ver a Lynn-Para salvarte- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Lynn quedó impactada- ¿Por qué se cambiaron de ropa?

-Esta no es ropa cualquiera.

-Las hicimos para mejorar nuestras habilidades.

-Los tres podemos acabar con estos horribles cuervos, ¿Crees poder contra uno Lynn?

Lynn vio a lo lejos a su familia, estaban escondidos por debajo de unos escombros, luego vio directo a los cuervos que se avecinaban hacia ellos tres. Lynn no lo pensó demasiado y se unió junto a Sneck y Max.

Un golpe por parte de los tres peleadores dejó a los cuervos incapacitados al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por salvarme, vamos tenemos que huir- Lynn se dirigió por donde estaba su familia, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no la estaban siguiendo- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡¿No van a huir?!

-Si huimos nos perseguirá, te daremos oportunidad para que escapes- dijo Max aún en posición de combate.

-¡¿Están bromeando?! ¡Ni siquiera son tan fuertes como yo!- gritó Lynn.

Sneck y Max no hicieron caso, se quedaron ahí encarando el monstruo ¿Acaso no tenían miedo? Gouketsu se acercaba lentamente hacia ambos competidores. Lynn quería ayudarlos pero primero estaba su familia, así que corrió rápidamente hacia ellos cuando de pronto…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- otro monstruo apareció delante de ella golpeándola en la cabeza y dejándola en el suelo.

Ese monstruo enorme de cuatro brazos era Bakuzan, quien sí logró convertirse en monstruo después de todo.

-¿Acaso aun te puedes levantar Lynn?- Bakuzan tomó vuelo y aterrizó encima de Lynn mientras reía estrepitosamente.

-Hey novato, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Gouketsu.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así, al poderoso Bakuzen.

-Deberías saber que hay monstruos más poderosos que tú, así que no te portes tan engreído.

-¡Yo soy más fuerte!- Bakuzen se lanzó en contra de Gouketsu pero este lo esquivó con suma facilidad.

Gouketsu no tuvo ningún problema en repeler todos los ataques que lanzaba Bakuzen, luego le detuvo para decirle algunas cosas.

-Escucha, pronto los héroes vendrán. Incluso monstruos como tú pueden salir heridos, así que te advierto a que no se te suba a la cabeza, esta ciudad pronto se reducirá a escombros- Gouketsu se alejó caminando por un agujero que hizo en el estadio, yéndose al centro de la ciudad.

Lynn escuchaba atentamente mientras estaba tumbada en el piso completamente herida y chorreando sangre por cada parte de su cuerpo. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lily, Rita, Lynn, Lisa, todos ellos veían con ojos llorosos a su hija en esas condiciones. Querían hacer algo, pero con tan solo salir de su escondite era seguro que morirían.

-Oíste eso Lynn- dijo Bazuken- Él dijo que hay monstruos más fuertes que yo, tiraré la toalla. De todos modos ¿A quién le importa ser el más fuerte? Yo prefiero escoger a los más débiles- Bakuzen cogió a Lynn de la cabeza y la acercó a su rostro.

El monstruo soltó grotescamente a Lynn, y vio como ella aún caminaba después de tanto daño.

-Es increíble cómo puedes aun caminar, corre vamos corre Lynn- Bakuzen golpeó con su pie la pierna de Lynn- ¡Corre con una pierna rota!

-¡LYNN!- Lincoln ya no lo soportaba, quería correr de su escondite y ayudar a Lynn, pero su familia lo retenía, todos querían hacer algo, pero era inútil, ellos morirían.

-¡Y la otra también!- Lynn gritó cuando Bakuzen rompió su otra pierna dejándola tirada en el suelo.

-Bueno, creo que aún tenemos audiencia para presenciar este asombroso espectáculo- Bakuzen vio a la familia de Lynn escondidos bajo un montón de escombros, todos ellos se asustaron como nunca antes.

Lynn tosió sangre, levantó la cabeza con ayuda de sus brazos, pero aún seguía vivo- Bazuken… por favor… ganaste… eres el más fuerte… así que por favor… no lastimes a mi familia- dijo Lynn entre lágrimas.

-Te estás humillando, lame mis pies y quizás me ponga de buen humor.

Lynn se acercó a los pies de Bakuzen y con su brazo, le rompió el dedo.

-Ahhhhh hija de…

-¡Ayuda!- gritó Lynn- ¡Alguien por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Hay monstruos! ¡Ellos son malignos! ¡¿Hay alguien que puede salvarnos?!

Lynn sonaba totalmente loca, ella no lo creyó en ese instante ¿Por qué hay monstruos? ¿Por qué jamás supo de ellos? De haberlo sabido jamás hubiera venido a ese estúpido torneo. Lynn recordó algo, los héroes. Si los monstruos eran reales, también los héroes. Tenía que llamarlos, aunque sea con sus gritos.

-¡Héroes, por favor, yo se los imploro, vengan a salvarnos!- gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Héroes, ellos están aquí!- poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas- oh, héroes.

-¿No escuchaste a Gouketsu? Los héroes no vendrán, los monstruos están haciendo la ciudad pedazos. Morir es todo lo que van a recibir.

Lynn vio a lo lejos a Sneck y a Max, los veía muy borrosamente debido a las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, pero igual se distinguían, estaban inconscientes en el suelo, lastimados y sangrando.

-Incluso si es por nada- la voz de Lynn se oía entrecortada- se los ruego… levántense por favor.

Lucy estaba debajo de los escombros viendo a su hermana, a su amiga, tirada en el suelo completamente ensangrentada, ni siquiera su cabellera podía ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Ella sintió de repente lo que es estar atrapado en un montón de oscuridad, y buscar la luz, aunque sea una pizca diminuta de luz. Si al menos tuvieran un poco de luz… o esperanza.

-¿Ves ahora lo que es la desesperación?- la sonrisa con dientes filosos de Bakuzen salió al aire, y este se preparó para pisar a Sneck y dejarlo como una plasta de órganos y sangre. Lynn cerró los ojos para no ver esa masacre.

Pero al quitar el pie, Sneck había desaparecido, tanto Lynn como Bakuzen estaban sorprendidos ¿Cómo rayos escapó? A lo lejos pudieron ver una figura cargando a Sneck y dejándolo en el suelo.

-Me estaba tomando un tiempo para vestirme ¿Así que esto estaba pasando?

Lynn lo vio detenidamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Bakuzen

-Tú eres…- Lynn lo podía reconocer.

-Yo soy un héroe- El hombre se incorporó y vio a Lynn- Escuché tu gritó de ayuda, y vine a salvarte Lynn, lo hiciste bien sola hasta ahora.

Lynn veía como ese hombre con capa blanca y botas rojas caminaba tranquilamente hacia el monstruo.

-Déjame el resto a mí.

-Ha ha ha ha como un héroe podría compararse contra mí, yo soy un monstruo y tu… tu… ¡¿Tu eres?!

-Mmh ¿nos conocemos?

Bakuzen estaba furioso- ¿Cómo pudiste vencerme? Debiste haber realizado alguna táctica cobarde para dejarme inconsciente, que bueno que viniste, ahora te voy a hacer sufrir.

Bakuzen lanzó una patada asesina hacia el héroe que estaba delante de él, pero vio como él no estaba dañado- ¿Así que aun puedes seguir de pie después de mis ataques? Muy impresionante, pero quiero verte sufrir.

-¿Así que también los golpearon chicos?- El héroe podía ver que los competidores caídos aún seguían con vida.

Bakuzen seguía lanzando golpes al héroe, pero notó algo frustrante para él- No tiene ninguna reacción ¿Sera que el miedo se apodero de él? Quizás deba matarte de una vez por todas- Bakuzen alzó su brazo para dar el golpe final.

-No, aun no puedo recordarte.

Una explosión de polvo se dejó ver después de eso, Lynn estaba asustada por el resultado ¿Por qué no esquivaba? ¿Quería que los demás competidores pudieran escapar? El debió defenderse, tenía miedo de que ya no haya esperanzas de escapar con vida.

La nube se disipó dejando ver a un Bakuzen sin nada desde la cintura para arriba.

-¿Cuál era tu problema? Ya no importa de todos modos- decía el héroe.

-Oye- el héroe se dirigió a Lynn- A pesar de haber ganado el torneo, te ves muy mal. Pero bueno… yo acabé con el monstruo, así que levanta la cabeza y da lo mejor el próximo año- decía el todo calmado.

-Gr-gracias por salvarme- Lynn lo veía con atención, era él-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cuál es tu verdadera identidad, acaso eres… un héroe?

-Mi nombre es Saitama, y si soy un héroe, uno profesional por así decirlo- Saitama, Lynn oyó bien su nombre, aquel competidor que conoció antes de la competencia, en realidad se llamaba Saitama.

-¿Pero por qué usaste una identidad falsa? ¿Acaso era un plan secreto?

-Nah, yo solo quería conocer sobre las artes marciales.

-¿Fue para ganar experiencia?

-No nada de eso, yo solo recibí un boleto- Saitama de pronto puso una expresión seria- De hecho, fue solo para pasar el tiempo.

La familia Loud pudo respirar aliviada, ese héroe había llegado para salvar a Lynn, su querida Lynn.

-Estoy contenta de que vinieras… que bueno que no llegaste antes.

-Pero si hubiera llegado antes, te hubiera sacado de algunos problemas- Saitama se arrodilló en frente de Lynn.

-No, no, tú tienes suerte de que no hayas estado aquí. Había un monstruo mucho más fuerte, incluso tu no hubieras sido rival para él. Yo creía que podía vencerlo, pero mi orgullo me cegó. Al final solo jugó conmigo.

-Supongo que es un mal momento para perder el tiempo ¿A dónde dices que se fue?

-Se fue hacia esa pared destrozada de allí, él fue quien la rompió- Lynn señaló aquel agujero enorme en medio del estadio.

Saitama vio detenidamente ese agujero- Entonces ese ruido que escuche antes fue eso.

-Creo que entiendo, como héroe es tu deber enfrentarte a esas amenazas, pero necesitas aliarte con otros héroes o incluso la policía para idear alguna trampa.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Detente!- Gritó Lynn totalmente alterada- No entendiste nada, los monstruos son muy poderosos y están en medio de un ataque, ese monstruo llevaba un cinturón negro y tiene un tiempo de reacción veloz ¡Tú vas a morir!

-Wow entonces ese tipo también es experto en artes marciales, perfecto. Ya que no entendí del todo ese asunto.

Lynn gateó rápidamente y tomó el pie del héroe- ¡Detente, Saitama!

-¡Hey no estás bien! Tómate un descanso.

-No, yo te debo la vida, no me puedo quedar viendo mientras eres asesinado- dijo Lynn totalmente decidida a no soltar el pie de Saitama- No trates de luchar contra ellos- Lynn suplicó- No vayas.

Saitama logró soltarse y caminó con total seguridad al inminente peligro. Lynn lo vio, caminando valientemente hacia el peligro.

-ARGHHHH- Lynn golpeó con furia el piso.

-¡Lynn!- Su familia, logró salir de su escondite y fueron a socorrerla.

-¡¿Estás bien Lynn?!

-¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!

-¡No pude detenerlo!- se lamentaba Lynn- ¡Yo por fin conocí a un verdadero héroe!- Su familia quedó callada, veían como Lynn se lamentaba por algo- ¡Tu no tenías que morir así! ¡Pudiste haber salvado a muchos otros! Si tan solo hubieses vivido…

Un gran estruendo se oyó a lo lejos que alteró a todos los Loud, Leni y Luna tomaron a Lynn de los brazos y la ayudaron a levantarse.

-Se acabó- dijo Lynn casi susurrando y con las lágrimas brotando de sus mejillas.

Del cielo se vio caer algo enorme cerca de los Loud, era la cabeza del monstruo Gouketsu, la familia se espantó por semejante espectáculo. De repente apareció Saitama para decirle algo a Lynn.

-Oye olvidé decirte una cosa- Saitama vio a la familia y puso un dedo en su boca- Tuve que mentir para entrar al torneo, así que ¿Podrían guardar el secreto?

Los Loud se vieron los unos a los otros, y escucharon algo parecido a risas, era Lynn, sus ojos volvían a tener vida.

-¿Creías que ese tal Gouketsu era fuerte?

-No sé cómo compararlo con los otros, todos murieron de un solo golpe.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Saitama?

-¿Qué?

-Mi cuerpo está seriamente dañado, incluso he pensado en retirarme. No estoy segura de entender como conquistar el terror… pero ahora creo, haber encontrado un propósito para perseguir. ¿Crees que alguien como yo pueda convertirse en un héroe?

-No sé, antes de que me volviera excesivamente fuerte también me dieron un golpe parecido al tuyo. Pero si pude convertirme en un héroe… entonces supongo que cualquiera puede.

-Excesivamente fuerte, suena divertido- dijo Lynn en voz baja- Saitama ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?- Las próximas palabras de Lynn alterarían un poco a su familia quiénes escuchaban con atención- ¿Puedo ser tu discípula?

Saitama dio un suspiro, y con una pequeña risita nerviosa dijo- Absolutamente no.

* * *

Después de que sucediera lo que las noticias confirmaron como un ataque ocasionado por criaturas terroríficas, que aparecieron de la nada para adueñarse del planeta, pero gracias al esfuerzo de los héroes que se han preparado para combatir a los monstruos desde hace mucho tiempo, la ciudad y el planeta habían sido salvados. Lynn observaba las noticias, las cuales estaban en japonés, pero gracias a Lisa pudieron entender lo que decían. Los Loud estaban agradecidos por que los héroes los hayan salvado de los monstruos.

-Bueno familia, es hora de regresar a casa. Después de esto tomaremos mucha terapia- dijo el Señor Lynn mientras caminaban todos al aeropuerto, conservando su actitud positiva, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Estás bien Lynn?- dijo Lincoln acercándose a su hermana mayor, quien se veía cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué todos están tan tranquilos?... Me lastimaron mucho- dijo ella, gracias a Lisa y los mejores doctores de la ciudad, pudieron sanarla lo suficiente para que vuelva a caminar. Pero Lynn aún tenía moretones graves.

Lincoln la miró a los ojos y le dijo seriamente- Escucha, lo importante es que estás a salvo, si no hubiera sido por ese hombre, bueno… no sé qué haríamos sin ti- Lincoln abrazó a Lynn, se negaba a terminar esa oración.

-¡Oigan chicos ya es hora de irnos!- Toda la familia los esperaba en la entrada del avión, Lynn y Lincoln se separaron rápidamente para proseguir a volver a casa.

Ya todos sentados en el avión comenzaron a dormirse, estaban tranquilos. Lincoln seguía leyendo sus mangas, y Lynn, bueno ella estaba observando por la ventana del avión.

-Oye Lincoln ¿Qué opinas si decidiera volver?

-¿Por qué querías hacer eso?- dijo el un poco alterado.

-Creo que quiero esforzarme para ser más fuerte, si vuelve a ocurrir un ataque como ese, quiero ser capaz de protegerlos.

Lincoln puso su mano en el hombro de Lynn- Descuida, no creo que vuelva a pasar.

Lynn no se convenció del todo, aunque fuera ahí o en Royal Woods, ella seguiría entrenando para convertirse en alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para poder proteger a los que más ama. Le dio una sonrisa a Lincoln para que no se preocupara, ella los protegerá. Luego volteo a ver a la ya alejada ciudad, y se quedó pensando. En qué estaría haciendo el hombre que la salvó.

Saitama estaba caminando por la calle charlando con un amigo sobre lo frustrante que es ganar siempre, y que le encantaría sentir la derrota.

-Oye Saitama, ven a jugar videojuegos. Puedo ayudarte a sentir el amargo sabor de la derrota- decía este amigo en su bicicleta.

-Lo siento, pero si incluso pierdo contra ti en un juego. Ni siquiera me sentiría enojado o frustrado.

-¿Así que eso? Ya veo. Te daré la ventaja, para estar a tu nivel voy a jugar con dos dedos solamente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Esta vez tú vas a perder!

* * *

 **Por fin después de un millón de años acabé, les diré la verdad, he estado trabajando en esto por unas cuantas semanas, fue mas difícil que escribir El Circuito. Quise hacer otra parodia con una de las franquicias que más me gustan, One Punch Man. Pensé en que Lynn sería excelente como protagonista, y que tomaría el rol del participante Siryu en el arco del torne en el manga. Espero haber plasmado bien los ideales de Lynn, hice poco desarrollado el subtrama de los monstruos porque este es un One Shot, y no creo volver a tocar esta historia en mucho tiempo.**

 **Espero no haberlos decepcionado con las peleas y los momentos de tensión. Intento mejorar día a día. Y recuerden seguir sus sueños y nunca rendirse. Hasta luego, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
